


Wrapped up in family matters (GETTING REWORKED)

by Trashcan_mar



Category: Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:53:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26462236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trashcan_mar/pseuds/Trashcan_mar
Summary: It's been almost two and a half years since the Black Mesa incident. While shopping Tommy encounters Darnold which starts up a nice friendship. Maybe, even more, when their personal lives start becoming intertwine.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	1. Movie night

Tommy stirred around in the soda aisle. Gordon and the rest of the science team were elsewhere in the store. Tommy pondered which soda he should get, as Gordon said he could only have two packs. As he got lost in thought he didn’t see the familiar figure walking up to him. 

“Long time no see, Dr. Coolatta.” the sudden voice pulled Tommy’s head from the clouds, he turned to see it was Darnold. The two didn’t get to know each other that well back at Black Mesa. Even before the incident, they might have crossed paths before but never had a full ledge conversation. Now greeted with the sight of him Tommy put on a big smile,

“Darnold! Hey...Hey’s it been?” Tommy asked while Darnold took his time to answer Tommy looked down into his cart. It was mostly just fruits and vegetables, with a few boxed goods. Due to all the times, Tommy helped Gordon with shopping he had gotten familiar with some brand names. Something about the content of the cart made him curious. 

“It’s been pretty mundane, oh how I do miss the mixology department,” Darnold answered, his tone wavering at the end. Tommy glanced up as Darnold. He sighed and put a smile. Though Tommy knew that it wasn’t all that genuine. 

“Well, it was nice seeing you again,” Darnold added as he began to leave. Almost on impulse Tommy quickly stopped the man. 

“We’re… we’re having a..a movie night tonight, would you like to join..join us!” He offered, falling on his words as he rushed them out. Darnold almost didn’t hear it all but thankfully he did. Darnold accepted the invitation with glee, Tommy wrote down the address and handed it to him. 

Tommy watched as Darnold left the aisle. He held a huge grin on his face as he flapped his hands up and down. He then heard Gordon’s voice from the next aisle. He randomly picked two things of soda and ran towards them. 

Gordon and Dr. Coomer turned the corner to see Tommy racing up to them. Gordon jumped a little by Tommy’s sudden appearance, on the other hand, Dr. Coomer calmly greeted Tommy. He placed the two packs on the bottom rack of the cart in a hurry. Tommy popped up, the two noticed how happy he was. 

“What’s got you in such a good mood, Tommy?” Gordon questioned, Tommy explained his recent encounter. 

“Oh, we bumped into him too, I think maybe a few aisles down from here,” Gordon commented,

“A very swell lad he is,” Dr. Coomer added, 

Tommy soon explained that he invited him to movie night. The two found no problems with the new addition. Though they needed to grab some extra snacks. The trio found the rest of them there, Benrey and Bubby grabbing snacks off the shelves. They were updated on the recent events and proceeded to snatch more bags and dump them into the cart. 

The rest of the shopping trip was uneventful. Yet Tommy was ecstatic. 

“Why… so um..excited, bro?” Benrey asked Tommy in the parking lot. Tommy’s energy settled down. He looked at his friend,

“We haven’t seen him in a while, and… and he seemed kind of sad,” Tommy responded, he held his hands together. Benrey had his mouth but before a word could escape a loud car horn got both their attention. Bubby hang out the window of the car and shouted,

“Get in or I’m leaving both your asses!” They both quickly hopped in the car, because when Bubby’s behind the wheel this was a serious threat. 

\---------

Darnold pulled up to the house. He got out, though he was concerned that he might’ve been overdressed. It was just a bowtie. Yet, would it give off the wrong vibe and make everything awkward. He found himself stuck in place. It felt like he was glued to the ground. It was just a bowtie he kept telling himself. It’s so small and simple but his mind flooded itself with the worst scenarios. 

With a big deep breath, Darnold made himself get to the door. Now it’s ‘do I knock or do I ring the doorbell’ Darnold hesitated to move. Would a knock be too casual? Though ringing the doorbell too informal. He soon didn’t need to decide as the door swung open. Gordon stood in the doorway,  
“Hey, Darnold, come in, we just saw your car.” Gordon greeted him, as he stepped out his way. Darnold nodded with a nervous smile,

“Thank you, Mr. Freeman,” Darnold said as he walked in, Gordon closed the door behind him. Darnold looked around, nothing too special he thought. Gordon passed him and he walked into the kitchen. Darnold found the living room instantly. He was met with three people. Two older fellows and one who seems younger but something felt off about them. He recognized Dr. Coomer but the other two’s names seemed like blurs. 

“Gon’ kept standing… or… you know… take a seat, bro.” the younger one, that Darnold believed was the one called Benrey, said to him. Darnold was a little anxious as he took a seat in one of the chairs. 

“How was your drive here, hope it wasn’t too difficult,” Coomer asked, 

“The only problem I had was that I accidentally took the wrong turn at one point.” Darnold chuckled, Tommy walked in with a bowl of popcorn. Tommy smiled at him as he sat the bowl on the coffee table. Darnold returned it. Eventually, everyone gathered in the living room.

“I’m glad you..you made it here alright,” Tommy told him, Darnold rubbed his arm,  
“I’m glad to be here.” He replied as the other started munching on their individual snack. 

“Okay, guys, the movie for tonight is Alien.” Gordon perked up, he raised the movie. He popped in the movie. Bubby made small comments about the quality of the film. Benrey annoyed Gordon through most of the beginning. Dr. Coomer didn’t mind the gore, instead almost laughed at it. Darnold didn’t expect this, good thing he didn’t have anything on his stomach. At times he heard Tommy saying something about how one area didn’t look OSHA approved. 

Darnold tried to distract himself whenever it got graphic. Tommy glanced over at him to see that he wasn’t doing so fresh. 

“You alright, Darnold?” Tommy whispered to him, this attracted his attention,

“Oh, sorry Thomas, I’m not used to such graphic scenes,” Darnold replied, though he didn’t bother to whisper it. Bubby cackled,

“Ha, baby.” he laughed at him, the former mixologist scratched the back of his neck. There wasn’t a lot of gore but he felt as if everything was watching. He quickly stood, he pardoned himself, and walked back to the kitchen. Maybe this was a bad idea. He jumped back when he felt a hand touch his shoulder. It was Gordon, he offered a comforting face. 

“The movie is almost over, I thought I could handle it too.” Darnold found it odd that Gordon knew how he felt until he realized what he had been through. He cringed as Gordon patted his back. They talked a bit as they grabbed some drinks. Normally Darnold didn’t drink but one wouldn’t hurt.

They found themselves back in the living room. The movie had ended and everyone was just chilling now. A few drinks are shared among them. 

“Darnold, maybe you pick..pick the movie next time...time,” Tommy said, Darnold waved, 

“My taste in movies is….to put it this way, definitely not your group’s taste.” they laugh. Time escapes them as they simply talk about life. Darnold looked down at his watch. With a loud gasp, he stood up, a bit too fast as he immediately had to sit back down. 

“Gosh, where does the time go!” he said, Gordon spits out his drink when he saw the time too. It was almost midnight. 

“Damnit, I gotta go, or else the sitter gonna cost me extra,” Gordon said, much soberer than Darnold. 

“Same, well I must leave.” Tommy found himself behind Darnold, he was making sure he didn’t fall over. Benrey got up from his chair and went over to Tommy. Gordon had already left as no one acknowledged his goodbye.

“Darnold, let..let me drive you...you home you’re too...too drunk.” Tommy insisted, Darnold mumbled something but Tommy failed to listen. Benrey chuckled,

“Lightweight.” as they found their way to Tommy's car. Darnold sat in the passenger seat. Tommy was the driver and Benrey sat in the back. Tommy asked Darnold's address. Eventually, after decrypting Darnold slurred speech they arrive at a house. 

"Darnold were..were here," Tommy said, though he noticed Darnold was out like a light. Tommy got the car and walked over to Darnold's side. Instead of walking the sleeping man, Tommy scooped him up and carried to the porch. The door opened as an angry teenager marched out and passed them. Tommy apologized to her on Darnold's part as he couldn't. 

Tommy walked in and laid Darnold on a nearby couch. Then he found a cover conveniently on a closeby chair. Tommy found a sticky note and wrote down his number. Just in case he needed any help with anything. He placed it on the door. He turned off the lights and gently shut the door.


	2. Update

Imma rewrite this whole thing and come back with more chapters. So there probably won't be updates for a long time. Writer's block and inspiration really do be random with me,

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on a whim so sorry if it's clunky as all hell. Criticism is always welcomed.


End file.
